It's probably me
by Kissur the Merlin
Summary: Chosen One also have to make a choise. Will he defend gouls against the Vault City, if he swore the oath - never leave in trouble anyone crying for help?


1 Это, наверное, я…  
  
Он пел. Богом клянусь, он пел, когда шагал по предместью Бункер-Сити, и я сначала подумал, что мне это снится, потому что я давно уже не слышал, чтобы кто-то во весь голос пел сам себе, да еще такие хорошие песни. Эту песню я потом слышал нередко, и сейчас спою ее, потому что она того стоит.  
  
If the night turned cold and the stars looked down  
  
And you find yourself on the cold cold ground  
  
You wake the morning in a stranger's coat  
  
No one would you see  
  
You ask yourself, who'd watch for me  
  
My only friend, who could it be  
  
It's hard to say it  
  
I hate to say it, but it's probably me  
  
When you belly's empty and the hunger's so real  
  
And you're too proud to beg and too dumb to steal  
  
You search the city for your only friend  
  
No one would you see  
  
You ask yourself, who could it be  
  
A solitary voice to speak out and set you free  
  
I hate to say it  
  
I hate to say it, but it's probably me  
  
- Здорово, - сказал я.  
  
С этого все и началось. Если вы, дети мои, хотите прожить свою жизнь спокойно, не заговаривайте с юнцами, которые громко поют, входя в город. Особенно если у этих юнцов шалые глаза, пистолет и револьвер на поясе, тюк гекконьих шкур увязан поверх рюкзака, на правой скуле нататуированы шесть коротких полосок, а в арьергарде тащатся дикарь и торговец старым барахлом.  
  
Я вот заговорил – и ввязался в историю, и что я с этого имею? Мозоли на языке, потому что все расспрашивают об Избраннике. Пейте, пейте, должен же я иметь с этих разговоров хоть какой-то прибыток.  
  
Да, так о чем бишь я? Я с ним поздоровался и пригласил в бар. Предместье только начало шевелиться после рабочего дня, и город тоже, так что бар мой был закрыт, но паренька и его охвостье я решил впустить. Конечно, патруль взгрел бы меня, если бы кто увидел, что я продаю пойло до четырех пополудни, но я не собирался наливать пацану ничего крепче кофе.  
  
Я еще подумал – вот как раз моему сыну было бы сейчас столько же… Маленько ошибся. Он казался старше из-за жестко сомкнутых губ, щетины и слоя пыли на лице. Но это я узнал уже потом.  
  
- Приятно видеть новые лица, - сказал я, когда они вошли в бар и разгрузились.  
  
Парень недоверчиво так на меня посмотрел. Пока они шли сюда от ворот, он уже успел наслушаться – и про «чертовых внешников, от которых одни неприятности», и про «вонь и вши», и про то, что если его почистить – получится неплохой серв… Да еще эти обломы у ворот, оба – в броне, с винтовками и дубинками… Словом, Бункер-Сити – это не то место, где чужак может чувствовать себя спокойно. И вдруг какой-то лысый – я, то есть, - говорит, что приятно видеть новые лица.  
  
- Мне приятно видеть любое новое лицо, - объяснил я. – Каждому новенькому кофе за счет заведения.  
  
Вы не думайте, старый Кассиди не был тогда таким щедрым как вот сейчас. Просто кофе в Бункер-Сити был дешевле грязи. Я так думаю, что его и делали прямо из придорожной пыли. Ничего, народ пил.  
  
Парень и его спутники выпили кофе и сдержанно поблагодарили.  
  
- Кассиди, - я протянул руку через стойку.  
  
- Нарг, - ответил парень, пожимая мою ладонь. – Это Вик, - толстый торговец тоже пожал мне руку. Лицо его казалось мне смутно знакомым, и когда он назвал имя, я вспомнил окончательно: да, этот дядька жил здесь и пропал где- то год назад. Кажется, подумал я, дочка его живет во внутреннем городе.  
  
Второго звали Сулик. Это я узнал не от него самого, а от Нарга – сам он как воды в рот набрал. Это, я вам доложу, было чучело. Весь увешан костями (человеческими, ребята, человеческими), а самая большая торчит в носу. Он рассказал потом, что это – кости его предков, в котрых живут их духи. С этими духами он беседовал время от времени. Впечатление жуткое.  
  
На мое приветствие он промолчал и протянутой руки не принял.  
  
Они продали мне немного пойла – Нарг, ребята, к выпивке был совершенно равнодушен, хотя пил, если было надо для дела. Мне кажется, он потому согласился спрыснуть со мной сделку, что хотел поговорить о делах в городе. Вик выпил с удовольствием. Сулик не стал.  
  
- Мы будут нет, - сказал он. – Огонь-вода, хитрость Сидящих. Знают, да… Сулик пьет огонь-вода, потом ломает вещи, потом ничего не помнит, потом Сулик должен стать рабом. Мы не хочут.  
  
- Не хочут – как хочут, - пожал плечами я. - Джет я у вас не куплю, предупреждаю сразу на всякий случай. Мне этого дерьма не надо. Травка еще может быть, а джет здесь под запретом. Если ты тащишь джет, лучше никому в Бункер-Сити этого не показывай. Вылетишь из города в два счета, обобранный и в синяках.  
  
- Я не несу джет, - сказал Нарг. – Я не убийца.  
  
От этих слов он мне еще больше понравился.  
  
- Меня долго не было в городе, - сказал Вик. – Случилось что-нибудь интересное?  
  
- Интересное? – переспросил я. – Если ты и вправду отсюда, крепыш, ты должен знать, что Бункер-Сити – не то место, где происходит что-то «интересное». На этот случай тут есть полиция. Вот тебе две самых больших новости последнего года: Линетт опять выиграла выборы, а бар такого себе Кассиди разгромили во время рейда.  
  
- Рейда?  
  
- Угу, рейда. Какая-то сука донесла, что я продаю здесь кактусовую самогонку. Знать бы, кто, ноги бы выдернул. Аппарат разнесли вдребезги, наложили штраф… Теперь каждую неделю заявляется этот хряк из Контроля За Здоровьем, Пауэлл. Смотрит, как я соблюдаю предписание, продаю ли их мочегонное, которое они называют «синтетическим вином». Продаю, куда мне деться… Ага, вот еще одно интересное событие: в город пришли давно пропавший барахольщик и юнец с шалыми глазами. Ты откуда, парень?  
  
- Из Арройо, - ответил Нарг.  
  
- Арройо, - я покатал это слово на языке. – Красиво… Что ж тебе не сиделось там, в Арройо, сынок? Не сочти за навязчивость, я ничего не имею против внешников. Многие внешники получше всего здешнего народа. Но все-таки.  
  
- Арройо умирает. Я должен найти КРЭС, чтобы спасти свой народ. Ты знаешь, где КРЭС?  
  
- КРЭС? Впервые слышу о такой штуке. Ты не «крыс» имеешь в виду? Что это?  
  
- «Комплект для разбивки Эдемского Сада». Старшая сказала мне, что я должен отыскать Бункер, откуда вышел мой Предок. – Ей-богу, он произосил эти слова как будто писал их с большой буквы. - Житель Бункера, так его называли. На мне его облачение, которое я получил, став Избранником. Я ищу Бункер 13. В Бункере должен быть КРЭС. Я был в городе Дэн и в городе Модок, слышал там о месте, которое называли Бункер-Сити. Я думал найти КРЭС тут.  
  
- Не знаю, не знаю, сынок… - я покачал головой. – Что-то мне не верится, будто твой предок отсюда родом. Здесь таких не делают. Здесь народ все больше мирный и чинный, и никто при ходьбе не издает металлического звука, – он шутку не понял. – Нет, я думаю, что твой предок из какого-то другого Бункера. А впрочем, ты всяко должен поговорить с Линетт.  
  
- Линетт – Старшая твоего народа?  
  
- Старшая? Хм, если она и старше меня, то не намного. Она – Первый Гражданин Бункер-Сити. Или Наипервейшая Сука Бункер-Сити. Как тебе больше понравится. Учти, даже если твой КРЭС есть здесь, она его тебе так просто не отдаст. Она с тебя сгонит семь потов, снимет семь шкур и выпьет семь литров крови.  
  
Вик покивал, соглашаясь с моими словами. Тоже знал тетушку Линетт.  
  
Я и подумать тогда не мог, насколько серьезно парень воспримет мои слова.  
  
- Если что-то можно сделать в обход нее, - продолжал я, - то лучше так. Но в обход нее мало что можно сделать. Она на все наложила свою бархатную лапку со стальными коготками. Знаешь что, а поговори-ка ты сначала с Советником Мак-Клюром. Он скользкий тип, но с-под него можно что-то получить… Значит, так…  
  
Я обмакнул палец в лужицу пива на стойке под краном и нарисовал планчик Внутреннего города.  
  
- Идешь по этой улице все прямо и прямо, перед воротами справа увидишь такую халабуду… Там сидит Уоллес, мытарь. Его помощник Скиви подторговывает фальшивыми документами. Сразу скажу, в Бункер тебя с ними не пустят, и вообще, перед полицией, шерифом, а главное – перед Мак-Клюром и Линетт ты ими не сверкай. На входе в город сунешь в лапу… ну, я не знаю, сколько они сейчас просят. За Вика платить не надо, если его узнают, а Сулик сойдет за твоего раба.  
  
- Мы раб нет, - вскинулся воин пустыни. – Мы свободный. Называть нас раб, знать наш молот.  
  
Ты гляди, думаю, парень точка в точку угадал, как себе говорит здешнее начальство. Слово «раб» в Бункер-Сити запрещено. Рабов имеет всякая сволочь из Дэна или Нью-Рино, а здесь цивилизованный город, и все граждане имеют «служащих».  
  
- А вы согласны быть служащим, храбрая вояка?  
  
- Мы согласны, - Сулик явно не понял, о чем именно идет речь и важно кивнул. – Мы служат Наргу, пока не найдут hermana.  
  
- А что с сестренкой? – небрежно поинтересовался я. И тут дикарь сказал такое, от чего у меня кардиопротез сжался как настоящее живое сердце.  
  
- Мецгер взял ее. Он взял и этого hombre, но Нарг освободил его. Нарг освободит hermana. Нарг – Избранник.  
  
По лицу Нарга и Вика я понял, что дикарь сболтнул лишнего. А что было на моем лице… Нарг тогда ничего по нему не прочел, но один Бог ведает, каких усилий мне это стоило.  
  
Вот тут мне и начало казаться, что парень не просто шляется, а действительно послан. Понимаете, о чем я? Нет, ни во что такое я не верил, просто когда на расстоянии вытянутой руки сходятся четверо, у которых счеты к одному… А еще я подумал, что человеку, который вынесет Мецгера ногами вперед, я душу продам. Уж во всяком случае за одно намерение вынести Мецгера я решил пустить ребят на ночлег бесплатно.  
  
- Переночевать в Бункер-Сити вам не дадут, так что возвращайтесь сюда. Если у вас отыщется по десять баксов на нос, у меня отыщется чистая постель. Если отыщется всего пять, постель будет не очень чистой. Задаром переночуете на соломе, она свежая и паразитов там нет. Да, перед тем как идти в город, вам троим лучше сполоснуться. Душ рядом с сортиром. Только воду оттуда не пейте. Опять фонит, мать его за ногу – в Гекконе протекает реактор.  
  
…Вечером Нарг и Сулик вернулись. Вдвоем, без Вика – он остался в городе у своей дочки. Я вспомнил это сокровище – Валери или Вэл или как вам будет угодно. Когда вспомнил, перестал удивляться, что мужик сбежал из Бункер- Сити в пустыню. Это та еще гадючка, кто не верит – может прогуляться до Бункер-Сити и зайти в Мастерскую.  
  
Нарг был слегка придавлен, потом Вик рассказал – чем. Он заговорил с одной «служащей», спросил у нее дорогу к головному офису. Та ответила ему, что ей запрещено разговаривать с чужаками. Он попробовал заглянуть ей в лицо, но ей было запрещен поднимать глаза на граждан и на посторонних. Запрещено говорить о чем-либо. Она твердила одно. «Бункер-Сити – прекрасный город. Я счастлива, что меня продали сюда. В Нью-Рино с рабами делают ужасные вещи». Они все такие. Когда в город пригоняют новую партию рабов, то сначала каждый день можно видеть, как кого-то избивают электрошокерами во дворе «Центра адаптации служащих», а потом они делаются вот такими…  
  
Народу у меня было довольно мало – после рейда люди боялись сюда заходить. Лучше безопасно посасывать синтетическую мочу в салуне, чем хватить настоящего пойла и отхватить по морде от патруля, да? Короче, они вернулись, и Сулик опять уселся с каменной ряхой, а Нарг подсел к стойке поговорить со мной.  
  
КРЭСа в Бункер-Сити не оказалось, но в самом Бункере были какие-то сведения о Бункере 15. Номер нашего – 8, если кто не знает. В Бункер Нарга не пустили – туда можно только гражданам. Он подрядился разведать окрестности Геккона, чтобы окупить взятку за проход в город и постой. Вик в таком деле был совершенно бесполезен, и Нарг оставил его у доченьки. Завтра утром они собирались выступать, а теперь Нарг попросил меня об услуге.  
  
Дело было вот в чем: в каждом городе, через который Нарг проходил, он оставлял у кого-то записки для следующего, кого отправят из Арройо на случай, если он погибнет. Он записывал все, что узнавал о городах, где бывал, и оставлял у надежных людей, чтобы следующий, кто пойдет за ним, не тыкался как слепой щенок, а знал, что делать. Я пособирал эти записки отовсюду – из Дэна, Модока, Кламата, Геккона, Нью-Рино… Только записок из Реддинга у меня нет, но в Реддинге в первый раз ничего интересного не было, а во второй раз я был с ним сам, и мне никакие записки не нужны – то, что там творилось, я и хотел бы забыть, да не могу. Ладно, не буду забегать вперед. Во внутреннем городе Нарг купил бумагу и стило, и весь вечер писал и рисовал карты. Все это дело я сложил в сейф и дал слово, что следующий, кто появится здесь из Арройо, получит его записки, если Нарг из этой миссии не вернется.  
  
Но он вернулся. Через неделю они с Суликом были здесь и подали доклад сержанту. После чего Нарга пропустили к Линетт.  
  
Я не знаю, о чем они там говорили, но знаю, что он спросил, какую услугу нужно оказать Бункер-Сити, чтобы удостоиться гражданства, а Линетт явно не за того его приняла. Задачку она поставила так: "разрешить проблему ядерного реактора в Гекконе". В Дэне и в пустоши полно ребят, которые поняли бы ее правильно, вот она и решила, что раз Нарг пришел из пустоши и со стороны Дэна, то он решит эту проблему так, как ее там привыкли решать.  
  
А он был мальчик двадцати с небольшим лет, который прежде убивал человека только однажды, правда, как раз перед тем, как заявиться к нам. Я знаю, многие считают, что мутанты не люди. Линетт так считала. "Существа", вот, как она говорила. "Эти существа". Нет, даже вот так: "Эти… существа".  
  
Короче, Нарг выступил в поход. За это дело Линетт обещала ему гражданство, а это значит – доступ в Бункер. Единственное, чего он желал. Он думал, что там есть сведения, которые он ищет – где эта штука, КРЭС, и ради них был готов на многое…  
  
Но далеко не на все.  
  
На полдороги в Геккон они встретились со стайкой золотых гекконов. В тех местах их много, я сам туда ходил охотиться на них с копьем. Но на этот раз гекконов было много и они сильно потрепали обоих. На Сулике зажило, как на собаке, а вот Нарг, подходя к Геккону, еле волок ноги. У него началось заражение крови, и не получи он вовремя медицинской помощи – так и скончался бы, оставив мне свои записки.  
  
Ленни говорил, что он держался до конца в кабинете Гарольда. Гарольд – это несчастный ублюдок, который заправлял тем местом. Они с Наргом поговорили о неприятностях с реактором, и едва договорились до чего-то толкового, как Нарг свалился со стула без чувств; а пока он сидел, мутанты и не подозревали, что с ним что-то не так. Такой уж народ они там, в этих племенах. С одной стороны, это, конечно, благородно, ничего не скажешь, а с другой – это им выходит боком. Тут они оба – что Нарг, что Сулик – были выкроены из одного куска. И по их понятиям тот, кто спас тебе жизнь, должен быть тебе вроде брата, пока ты не отдашь ему долг тем же. Я потому об этом говорю, что это важно.  
  
Короче, Нарг пришел в себя в гекконском лазарете, и Ленни за ним ходил. До войны он был врачом. Не надо глаза таращить, мутанты долго живут. Плохо, но долго. И я бы ни с кем из них не поменялся.  
  
Ленни всадил в парня немало антибиотиков, и Нарг выжил. Начал ходить по всему Геккону и говорить со всеми этими уродцами… Они его раскусили, между прочим. Распознали в нем честного парня.  
  
Это сгубило их и едва не сгубило его.  
  
Так вот, он ходил и расспрашивал, а они присматривались, и в конце концов решили, что он подходит для выполнения их задания.  
  
Их ведь не меньше нашего волновал их собственный реактор. Что-то у них там было с системой охлаждения, так что день ото дня все больше был риск превратить Геккон в хорошенький каньон, что светится по ночам. Никто из них не хотел этого, но переговорить с нашим долбаным начальством о нужных деталях бедолаги не могли – в них стреляли, едва кто-то появлялся в зоне видимости. И вот тут явился Нарг, точно манна небесная.  
  
Понимали они чем дело кончится или нет? Или знали, что и так дело кончится для них плохо? Питали какую-то надежду на то, что Бункер-сити смягчится, если показать добрую волю – или ни на что не надеялись, а просто хотели ускорить свой конец?  
  
Не знаю. Так или иначе, Гордон попросил Нарга достать в Бункер-Сити магнитосферный гидрогенератор, а какой-то тип по имени Гарольд даже сунул ему магнитный диск с какими-то выкладками, которые должны были подействовать на МакКлюра…  
  
Подействовали, чего уж там.  
  
Из Геккона он появился вымотанный, но в целом бодрый. Не такое уж он и дитятко был даже тогда, все-таки догадывался, на что намекала Линетт. Тем более после того, как его развела на это дело другая баба, Лара из Дэна, я потом о ней расскажу. Подозревал он Линетт, короче, но думал, что ее устроит любое разрешение проблемы с реактором. Но именно разрешение. Короче, он решил поставить нашу Первую леди перед фактом. И, хм, преуспел… Ладно, я опять тороплю события.  
  
Если я знаю МакКлюра, то с Наргом он был просто мед и патока. Детальку на складе парню по бумажке от сенатора выдали в тот же самый день, и МакКлюр готов был бежать за ним до самого Геккона и подталкивать руками, чтобы он шел быстрее.  
  
Нарг взял с собой Вика, потому что там нужно было разобраться с техникой, в которой он был не силен. Вик, бедолага, отчаянно трусил радиации, и я не удивлюсь, если то и дело проверял, на месте ли его яйца. Четыре дня они с Наргом ковырялись в пыльных древних журналах работников, в которых все было написано вроде бы английскими словами, а ничего не понятно.  
  
Они вернулись восвояси ни с чем, и Вик наотрез отказался идти туда второй раз.  
  
- Мне нужно виски, - сказал он, заходя ко мне в бар. – Настоящее. Та самая моча, которую ты гонишь из кактусов. У меня вся шкура горит от радиации!  
  
Я достал из-под прилавка счетчик Гейгера и наставил на него. Тот лениво щелкнул несколько раз. Для предместья – нормально. После того как в Гекконе начало протекать, фон у нас повысился, но не сильно. И чтоб в Гекконе он был сильно выше – это вряд ли.  
  
Но все-таки я ему налил, чтобы он успокоился. Он сел, хлопнул стаканчик и перестал трястись.  
  
На всякий случай я смерил Нарга и Сулика. Ничего, нормально. Я думаю, это как раз оттого, что они торчали почти все время в реакторе. Там защита посильнее чем где угодно. А то, что они хватанули – они хватанули от технарей-мутантов, которые светятся, не переставая.  
  
- Так что за проблема? – спросил я. – Вы же принесли туда эту штуку, так?  
  
- Принести мало, - сказал Вик. – Нужно пойти и вставить. Пойти в горячую зону, Кассиди. А там не только радиация. Там температура сто градусов по Цельсию. Ты в два счета сгоришь, как свеча, понял?  
  
- Но ведь как-то же они там орудовали?  
  
- Угу, - булькнул Вик, допил и протянул стакан за новой порцией. – Там есть три урода, Джереми, Фестус и Хэнк. Все трое больше похожи на печеную картошку, чем на людей. Они туда ходят как в собственный сортир, вот только…  
  
- Что? – я налил ему новую порцию.  
  
- Вот только они все трое струсили. Отказались. Выродки. Понимаешь, Кассиди, если эту хреновину вставить неправильно, оно может бабахнуть прямо сразу. Цепная реакция. Они боятся. Все боятся.  
  
- Мы должны разобраться в кодах, - негромко и спокойно сказал Нарг.  
  
Он сидел все это время молча, пил кофе и вертел в руке тряпичную куклу с резиновой головой. Это был мистер Никсон, куколка дочки Джошуа и Аманды. Сейчас девочка наверняка уже спала, но утром она наверняка хватится своей игрушки.  
  
Вик фыркнул.  
  
- Разобраться с кодами. Легко сказать.  
  
- Говорила ты может починить любое, - наморщил свой пробитый нос Сулик. – Лжец.  
  
Вик промолчал. Сулика он боялся до усрачки. Когда Сулик начинал драться, он свои мозги выключал за ненадобностью, поэтому связываться с ним было опасно. Особенно мягкотелому дядьке вроде Вика.  
  
- Там названия всех устройств закодированы, - сказал он наконец. – Закодировал какой-то хренов гений из мутантов. Потом подох и никому ничего не объяснил. А может, и объяснил, но это не удержалось в их тупых головах.  
  
Он поставил на стойку свой стакан.  
  
- Вот рабочая камера. В середине – рабочее тело, обогащенный уран. Здесь и здесь – он поставил по сторонам от стакана мою и свою зажигалки - такие хреновины, которые вставляют туда графитовые замедлители. В этом я разобрался. Если бы этот горелый мудак не закодировал названия устройств, я бы и в остальном разобрался, чума его побери. Но кто мне, на хрен, объяснит, что такое «ускоритель Сатурн»?  
  
- Погоди. Ты знаешь, что оно делает, но не знаешь, как оно называется?  
  
- О, Господи. Я не знаю, Кассиди, что оно делает. Если бы я знал, как оно называется, я бы знал, что оно делает. Но оно называется «гамма-щит Уран». В каком порядке расставить операции в компьютере, если ни одно название операции ничего тебе не говорит?  
  
- Да, вы попали крепко, - посочувствовал я.  
  
- Иду спать, - сказал Нарг, вставая.  
  
- Босс, я посижу тут еще немного, - сказал Вик.  
  
Нарг ничего не ответил и ушел в сарай. Сулик подался за ним.  
  
- Непрошибаемый, - сказал, глядя ему вслед, Вик. Голос у него при этом был такой, словно ему за непрошибаемость Нарга разом и досадно, и одновременно он ею вроде как восхищается. – Его воля, он бы и в горячую зону полез.  
  
- Не думаю, - заспорил я. – Голова у него на месте.  
  
- Она-то на месте. Но лобешник у него тверже чем дверь в Бункер. Если он за что-то берется… Я не хочу с ним больше туда. Эти уроды… Нет, не пойду.  
  
- А он тебя что, держит?  
  
- Нет, - Вик слегка приуныл. – Нет… Просто… Понимаешь, он выплатил Мецгеру за меня. И он защищал меня… От волков, крыс… Ты видишь, Сулик бегает за ним как привязанный. Но я же не Сулик. Я вообще не из племен.  
  
- Ну так в чем проблема?  
  
- Н-не знаю, - Вик встал, пошатываясь. Было уже поздно, в город его не пустили бы, так что он тоже поплелся в сарай.  
  
Проснулся я поздно и подумал, что дела мои плохи. Нарг, Сулик и Вик – вот все мои вчерашние клиенты. Одиннадцать баксов выручки. Если и дальше так пойдет, останется только записаться в «служащие». Да нет, не так все плохо – наймусь по старой памяти охранять караваны. Хорошо Вику – у него здесь дочка. Хоть какая, а дочка. Хорошо Наргу – у него есть его деревня. Сулик ищет свою сестру. А у меня никого на всем белом свете.  
  
Если Нарг уйдет отсюда вправлять мозги Мецгеру – уйду с ним, подумал я.  
  
И тут из-за стены до меня донесся разговор, на который я навострил уши.  
  
- А ты правда вырос в вигваме?  
  
- Правда.  
  
Спрашивала дочка Аманды и Джошуа, а отвечал Нарг.  
  
- Ты вождь?  
  
- Нет. Я внук вождя. Но я буду вождем, когда вернусь.  
  
- А что это за шесть полосочек? Можно потрогать?  
  
Видимо, Нарг разрешил.  
  
- Когда я перестал быть мальчиком и сделался мужчиной, - сказал он. – Меня испытали, могу ли я быть воином. Вот здесь мне разрезали кожу, продели ремень, повесили на него бычий череп. Я должен был танцевать, пока он не отвалится. Пока не порвется моя кожа.  
  
- Ой! Это больно, - сказала девочка.  
  
- Да. Эти полоски нарисовали сначала углем на лице, чтобы узнать – буду я плакать или нет.  
  
- Ты не плакал?  
  
- Нет.  
  
- Ты, наверное, смелый?  
  
- Еще никто не называл меня трусом.  
  
- Ты найдешь мистера Никсона?  
  
- А ты споешь мне свою песенку еще раз, чтобы я ее запомнил?  
  
- Хорошо.  
  
Я услышал удаляющиеся шаги Нарга, скрип двери сарая, потом снова шаги.  
  
- На. Он прибежал сегодня ночью ко мне, потому что ему холодно был спать на земле.  
  
- У-у-у, - протянула девочка. – Это нечестно. Ты же знал, где он.  
  
- Но ты обещала.  
  
- Хорошо.  
  
И малышка запела одну из тех дурацких песенок, которые они разучивают в школе, чтобы легче запоминать всякие бесполезные вещи.  
  
- Раз - Меркурий, два - Венера,  
  
Три - Земля, четыре - Марс,  
  
Пять – Юпитер, шесть - Сатурн,  
  
Семь – Уран, за ним – Нептун,  
  
Он восьмым идет по счету,  
  
А за ним уже потом  
  
И девятая планета  
  
Под названием Плутон!  
  
Я вскинулся. Два из этих названий я слышал вчера от Вика.  
  
- Объясни мне, о чем эта песенка, - попросил Нарг.  
  
- Это планеты Солнечной Системы.  
  
- Солнечной – чего?  
  
- Сис-те-мы. Люди думают, что Солнце ходит вокруг Земли, а это не так на самом деле, потому что это земля ходит вокруг Солнца. Там ходят и другие планеты: Меркурий, Марс и все такое.  
  
- Очень интересно. Спой еще раз.  
  
- Не хочу, - маленькие ножки затопали, удаляясь бегом.  
  
Я натянул штаны и выбрался из барака, который был мне домом. Нарг сидел возле колодца, чертил пальцем в пыли и бормотал себе под нос: «Раз - Меркурий, два – Венера…»  
  
- Думаешь, поможет? – с сомнением спросил я.  
  
- Смотри, - он подозвал меня. – Вот так расположены эти устройства. Сначала – то, что названо «Плутон». Потом – «Нептун». За ним – «Уран», «Сатурн» и «Юпитер». А в журнале старого мутанта, придумавшего коды, сказано: «Планеты солнечной системы к Солнцу». Это значит – в обратном порядке. Я до сего дня не знал, что такое Солнечная Система. И Вик не знал, поэтому мы не могли разгадать код.  
  
Он вскочил и посмотрел мне в глаза.  
  
- Маниту сказал мне устами ребенка, как починить реактор. Я иду.  
  
- Сынок, - сказал я. – Если ты ошибешься, тебе ведь конец.  
  
- А если я прав, я узнаю, где КРЭС.  
  
Вик в самую точку попал, - подумал я. Непрошибаемый.  
  
- Ты и вправду думаешь, что твой Маниту сказал тебе через девчонку, что и как делать? А если ошибаешься?  
  
- Ты не видишь, - покачал головой Нарг. – Хотя смотришь глазами. Ты думаешь – это случайно, что она прыгала здесь и пела песенку, а я проснулся и услышал слова, которые искал. Но случайно такое не бывает. Я сомневаюсь во всех. И в себе сомневаюсь. Если бы я сам нашел эти сведения – я бы сомневался в них. Но я не искал. Они пришли. Это рука Маниту.  
  
- Ты думаешь, Маниту есть до тебя дело? Прикинь сам: Он создал небо и землю. Всю ту хренотень, что сейчас пацанка перечислила. Солнце, луну и звезды. А вы кто такие, Нарг? Она – босявка из предместья Бункер-Сити, дочка пастуха. Ты – сын вождя из какой-то зачуханной деревеньки. И Маниту станет заниматься тем, чтобы свести вас друг с другом?  
  
- Станет, конечно. Кассиди, Старшие твоего народа говорили тебе о том, как народ Маниту обрел истинного Царя?  
  
- Ты про Дэвида? Пока отец Тулли не спился, он читал нам кое-что из Писания.  
  
- Да, я про него. Про младшего сына, о котором все забыли, потому что он пас овец. Сэмюэл думал, что царем должен стать здоровенный парень, вроде Сола. Ему показали всех сыновей, а Маниту сказал: попроси позвать самого младшего. И выбрал его. Кассиди, я не знаю, какое Маниту дело до этого реактора, до меня и до Бункер-Сити. Но оно есть. Взрослый может искать своего, ребенок – нет. Она просто пела как птичка.  
  
- Любишь детей? – спросил я, тронутый теплотой в его голосе.  
  
- Они живые, - сказал Нарг. – В ваших городах полно мертвых, а они – живые.  
  
- Как это – полно мертвых? – не понял я.  
  
- Мертвых людей. Они ходят, едят и делают любовь по ночам, но они мертвые. Они верят в глупую магию, которую называют «политика» и «э-ко-но-мика». Они не могут отличить хорошего человека от плохого и поэтому дают амулеты для прохода в город тем, кому рискуют доверять. Они берут твое лицо и приклеивают на бумагу, чтобы поверить, что ты – это ты. Они мертвые, и небо не заметит, как они уйдут. В Гекконе я видел больше живых, чем здесь.  
  
От этих его слов мне сделалось страшновато.  
  
- А как ты… отличаешь живых от мертвых? – спросил я.  
  
- Живые думают о живых. Мертвые – только о своем трупе.  
  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь.  
  
- Эй! – окликнул я его. - А я какой, живой или мертвый? Скажи мне на милость, твое пророческое святейшество!  
  
Он посмотрел на меня и я увидел, что глаза у него - вот такого цвета, которого бывает старая бронза, когда берется зеленым налетом.  
  
- Ты раненый, Кассиди. Тяжело раненый, - сказал он, и пошел в сарай, собирать вещи.  
  
Прошли еще две недели. Нарг вернулся и сквозь слой пыли на его лице я видел, что он счастлив.  
  
Он разобрался куда вставить эту хреновину. Сумел наладить робота и расставить команды в правильном порядке – вестимо, благодаря песенке. И теперь он шел за своей наградой. И, само собой, пел.  
  
You're not the easiest person I ever got to know  
  
And it's hard for us both to let our feelings show  
  
Some would say I should let you go your way  
  
You'll only make me cry  
  
If there's one guy, just one guy  
  
Who'd lay down his life for you and die  
  
It's hard to say it  
  
It's hard to say it, but it's probably me  
  
- Нарг! - крикнул я на всю улицу, и он сверкнул зубами в улыбке.  
  
Я ничего не сказал ему, потому что было бы это совсем глупо. Я, старый хрен, извожусь и места себе не нахожу из-за того, что мальчишка, которого я едва знаю, рванул в Геккон, где запросто может поджариться в атомном котле. Да кто он мне такой? И кто я ему? Но я, как дурак, бегал каждый день к реке и замерял там фон. И неделю назад мне показалось, что он упал. Или и вправду упал?  
  
- Тебе скоро будет положена скидка как постоянному клиенту, - сказал я. – Хотя вы и пьете один кофе. Я как раз собирался за ужин, и у меня аккурат такая сковородка, что можно сделать яичницу на троих. Как ты насчет поесть?  
  
Насчет поесть Нарг был не дурак, это я запомнил еще с прошлого раза. Ел он так, словно за спину бросал. И Сулик тоже. Это их племенные привычки – они могут голодать сутками, когда нужно растянуть скудный припас на долгую дорогу, но там, где можно поесть как следует – там после них даже посуду мыть не надо, они все вычищают.  
  
- Когда я получу данные в Бункере, я уйду, - сказал Нарг после ужина. – Ты хочешь пойти со мной?  
  
Если бы у меня было настоящее сердце, оно бы екнуло. Совсем недавно я, лежа кверху брюхом, мечтал о том, что уйду из этого вонючего Бункер-Сити куда глаза глядят. Давал себе слово, что пойду с Наргом и Суликом зарывать Мецгера. И вот сейчас, когда Нарг предложил мне прямо, мне вдруг начало казаться, что Бункер-Сити – не такое уж и плохое место, и если с моим сердечным имплантом что-то случится в пустоши, мне ведь никто не поможет, а Мецгер… Если Мецгер оказался крутоват для меня тогда, двенадцать лет назад, то сейчас, когда я наполовину калека…  
  
- К черту, - сказал я и пришиб свою слабость ударом кулака по столу. - Иду.  
  
Я собрал то, что у меня было – немного, учитывая, как паршиво шли дела, - и на следующий день был с Наргом во внутреннем городе, чтобы вместе с ним заглянуть в Бункер.  
  
Мы зашли в центральный офис и прошествовали к кабинету МакКлюра.  
  
- Что вам нужно, молодой че… а, это вы, юноша! – Сенатор улыбнулся, но глаза его остались холодными. – Ну что, как наши дела?  
  
- Я починил реактор в Гекконе, - сказал Нарг. – Я хочу свою плату.  
  
- Вы починили? Но это же… великолепно! Однако… как я мог бы проверить ваши слова?  
  
- Попросите данные в лаборатории радиологического контроля, - сказал я. – Уровень радиации упал за последнюю неделю вчетверо, по моим прикидкам.  
  
- А, это беспокойный гражданин Кассиди, - кисло улыбнулся МакКлюр. – Что ж, я воспользуюсь вашим советом. Тэсси, милочка, сходи в лабораторию и принеси мне данные за последнюю неделю.  
  
Тэсс, его девчонка на побегушках, пошла в лаб, а мы присели на стулья, ожидая ее.  
  
- Вы обещали открыть гулям доступ к вашим медицинским технологиям, - сказал Нарг. – Что я должен сказать им, когда вернусь?  
  
- Скажите, что это обязательно будет сделано, - честным голосом сказал МакКлюр. – Разрешение Первой Гражданки уже получено.  
  
Я чуть не свалился со стула. Если бы Нарг знал Линетт, он бы понял, что его кормят полнейшей лапшой. Линетт ненавидит гулей. Она никогда бы не позволила ни одному гулю переступить черту Бункер-Сити.  
  
Тэсс принесла бумажку с данными и по мере того, как МакКлюр ее читал, брови его ползли все выше. Еще малость – и они вовсе бы смешались с волосами.  
  
- Невероятно, - сказал он наконец. – Это подвиг, юноша. Вы безусловно достойны гражданства.  
  
Он достал из сейфа какую-то бумажку, потом сказал:  
  
- Дайте сюда ваши фальшивые документы.  
  
Нарг не шелохнулся.  
  
- Бросьте, юноша, я прекрасно знаю, что в город вы попали по подложному паспорту, и продал его вам Скиви. Давайте его, он вам больше не нужен.  
  
Я напрягся. МакКлюр такой тип, что после разговора с ним я пересчитывал пальцы у себя на руках. Но Нарг спокойно достал свою фальшивку и отдал ему.  
  
Канцелярским ножичком сенатор вырезал из фальшивки фотографию Нарга, вклеил ее в настоящий паспорт, а фальшивку бросил в корзину. Взял стило.  
  
- Ваше имя и фамилия, юноша?  
  
- Нарг. Просто Нарг.  
  
- Нарг… нет, без фамилии нельзя. Скажите мне что-нибудь, чтобы я мог вписать сюда.  
  
- Арройо, - сказал Нарг. – Пусть будет Арройо.  
  
- Отлично. Вот, гражданин Нарг Арройо, распишитесь здесь. Можете просто поставить крестик.  
  
Нарг взял у него стило и написал свое имя большими печатными буквами. МакКлюр с торжественным лицом вручил ему паспорт.  
  
- С этим амулетом ваши стражи поверят, что я человек города? – спросил пацан.  
  
МакКлюр засмеялся.  
  
- Вы и ЕСТЬ теперь человек города, Нарг Арройо, - сазал он. – Да процветает Бункер-Сити!  
  
- Это не так, - покачал головой Нарг и спрятал документ за пазуху. – Я все равно не ваш человек. Но – да процветает ваш город.  
  
- Послушай, - сказал я по дороге в Бункер. – По-моему насчет медицинских технологий - это дерьмо на постном масле. Я не верю Линетт. И этой крысе МакКлюру тоже не верю.  
  
- Они сдержали слово, - Нарг вынул из-за пазухи и показал свой «амулет».  
  
- Ты – не гуль. И зуб даю, у них есть на тебя свои планы.  
  
- Какие? – спросил он.  
  
- Здесь не хватает людей кое-какого рода… Например, крепких решительных парней, которые знают, что делать по ту и по эту сторону ствола. Понимаешь, таких людей здесь не праздновали, потому что все хотят жить спокойно, а от таких полно хлопот. Но теперь началась какая-то буза на юге и Линетт забеспокоилась. Уже два каравана не дошли. Ходят слухи о каких-то наемниках, а здешняя полиция… Она только бары громить хороша. И вот появляешься ты. С одной стороны – и кулаки и пистолеты, с другой – ты вроде бы тихий, вежливый и не жадный…  
  
Я не успел договорить – мы дошли до дома Вика.  
  
Тот ковырялся в мастерской и, услышав нас, поднял голову.  
  
- О! Привет, босс. Значит, ты сумел все-таки наладить реактор?  
  
- Да. Я иду в Бункер. Ты будешь мне нужен, - сказал Нарг, и Вик тут же с готовностью поднялся.  
  
- Ага, это и есть твой «босс», - в проеме той двери, что вела в жилые комнаты, нарисовалась тощая девица с соломенной копной волос. Валери или Вэл или как вам будет угодно. – Он поманил пальчиком – ты пошел. Послушный дрессированный папочка.  
  
- Ты как с отцом разговариваешь? – спросил Нарг.  
  
- Еще неизвестно, отец он мне или нет, - бросила девица.  
  
- Значит, ты и мать свою не чтишь, - бросил Нарг. – Небо воздаст тебе в твоих детях, женщина с языком змеи. Вик, ты пойдешь со мной в дом железа или будешь здесь выслушивать оскорбления?  
  
- Иду, босс! – сказал Вик, и бросил инструменты на верстак.  
  
Мы вошли в Бункер и я сказал:  
  
- Знаете что, ребята. В электронных архивах я ни хрена не понимаю, поэтому навещу пока доктора Троя, если никто не против.  
  
Никто не был против, и я двинул в медицинский центр, а ребята – на третий уровень.  
  
Доктор Трой осмотрел меня, проверил работу кардиопротеза и сказал, что все нормально, если давление не упадет до критической точки; я сказал, что мои лекарства для поддержания давления на исходе, а мне предстоит дорога. Доктор сказал, что сейчас наболтает нового лекарства, а покамест я могу пойти погулять.  
  
Я пошел погулять. Купил в баре у Лины сигарет, сел на травку возле входа в Бункер, закурил и стал наблюдать за жизнью внутреннего города.  
  
Ежели долго смотреть за муравейником, то можно сообразить, где у них детва и матка. Вот так и тут: я просидел на траве часов пять, ну, не только сидел – и шлялся тоже изрядно, но все время наблюдал, и видел, что началось шевеление в двух местах. Во-первых, в головном офисе. Во-вторых, в участке. Шериф Рэндалл прошагал туда-сюда не меньше четырех раз. Потом забегал сержант Старк. Потом весь сменяющийся караул не распустили по домам на отдых, а сначала повели вместе с новой сменой к головному офису. Там они просидели не меньше часа, и лишь после начали расходиться по домам.  
  
Так, подумал я. Сложим один, один и один. Сначала Нарга услали разведать окрестности Геккона. Потом он починил в Гекконе электростанцию. Потом в Бункер-Сити забегали солдаты.  
  
Сдается, подумал я, что Линетт не намерена делиться с гулями медицинскими технологиями.  
  
Наконец один сопляк из полиции, страшно гордый важностью поручения, подошел к центральному селектору города и произнес в громкоговоритель.  
  
- Внимание всем жителям Бункер-Сити. Внимание всем жителям Бункер-Сити. Город переводится на военное положение. Всем военнообязанным быть завтра в шесть утра на площади перед головным офисом. Повторяю: город переводится на военное положение. Всем военнообязанным быть завтра в шесть утра на площади перед головным офисом.  
  
Ну вот и все, - подумал я. Прощай, Геккон.  
  
Когда начало темнеть, появились Нарг и Вик. У Нарга в руках была старая противопулевая броня из металла. Несколько пластин на ней были продавлены, ремни слегка подгнили, но вообще она была ничего.  
  
- Хочу спросить, можно ли взять это, - сказал он. – Если это никому не нужно. Вик сказал, что сможет починить.  
  
- Как нечего делать, - кивнул Вик.  
  
- Тут происходит кое-что, - сообщил я и поделился своими наблюдениями.  
  
Лицо Нарга сделалось старше и суровей.  
  
- Идем к Линетт, - сказал он.  
  
Мы вошли в офис – нам с Виком пришлось бежать, потому что когда Нарг начинал отмахивать своими длинными ногами, то за ним только поспевай. В кабинет к нашей Первой он ворвался как смерч.  
  
- В чем дело, гражданин Нарг? – поджав губки, спросила Линетт.  
  
Она была примерно моего возраста, но, как и большинство черных, казалась младше и выглядела лет где-то на сорок.  
  
- Я хотел спросить, могу ли я взять эту броню, - Нарг показал, приподняв, свой трофей.  
  
- Да, можете, - бросила Линетт. – Можете вообще выгрести все старье, которое найдете в Бункере. Это все?  
  
- Нет, не все. Вы готовитесь к войне? – этот парень не любил ходить кругами.  
  
- Ну, войной это назвать будет сложно, - Линетт обошла свой стол и присела на него лицом к нам. – Так, небольшая зачистка. Видите ли, гражданин Арройо, вы не выполнили ту работу, которую я поручила вам. Раз уж МакКлюр дал вам гражданство, пусть так и будет, хотя я считаю, что он поторопился. Потому что нам придется подчищать за вами. Кстати, вы можете присоединиться. Вы не владеете собственностью в городе, поэтому не являетесь военнообязанным, но вас могут зачислить в волонтеры. По обычной ставке - 15 долларов в день.  
  
- Я выполнил свою работу, - холодно сказал Нарг. – Я починил реактор.  
  
- Послушай, мальчик, не прикидывайся дурачком, - Линетт оттолкнулась от стола и подошла к нему вплотную. – Ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду. Кстати, раз уж эти… существа… доверяют тебе – как начет того, чтобы выполнить всю работу только со своей командой? В Бункер-Сити полно вещей, которые могут помочь тебе в поисках твоего КРЭСа. Я могу снабдить тебя оружием получше этой пукалки, - она кивнула на десятимиллиметровый пистолет- автомат Нарга. – Броней второго класса, медикаментами, новыми модулями памяти для твоего «Пип-Боя». Ты ничего этого не сможешь купить, если я не распоряжусь открыть для тебя спецотдел склада.  
  
- Я выслушал тебя, Старшая Бункер-Сити, - голос Нарга сделался низким, в нем появились хрипы – тогда я не знал, что это означает. А означало это, что он дошел до точки. – И не могу сделать по твоему слову. Потому что если я сделаю по твоему слову, можно будет уже не идти и не искать КРЭС, ибо священный КРЭС не дастся в руки, которые запятнаны невинной кровью.  
  
Линетт сначала слегка опешила, потом расхохоталась.  
  
- Священный КРЭС! Господи... Нарг, твоя дикарская наивность порой просто очаровательна, но сейчас у меня нет времени наслаждаться ее проявлениями. КРЭС – техническое приспособление, набор ферментов и биоактивных веществ для ликвидации заражения почвы и воды, терраформирования мертвых почв. И не более того. Ему совершенно все равно, какими руками его берут и пускают в ход. Я не думаю, что руки основателя Бункер-Сити были чище моих. Политику, который заботится о своем народе, не до чистоплюйства. Но он использовал КРЭС, основал этого город, который ты видишь. Зеленые деревья, плодородные поля, чистые и уютные дома, и никакой швали вокруг и внутри. Разве ты не хочешь этого для своей деревни, Нарг?  
  
- Нет, Старшая Бункер-Сити.  
  
- Твоя деревня умирает, мальчик. Ты сам рассказывал, что у вас перестали рождаться здоровые дети и телята, что маис год от года все хуже. И ты еще будешь корчить из себя святого? Воля твоя, но если Арройо погибнет – то погибнет по твоей вине.  
  
- Гибель – не худшее, что может быть, но ты не поймешь этого, Старшая мертвого города. Если Арройо умрет от истощения земли и крови – она умрет достойно. И лучше, так, чем плодородные поля, на которых работают безгласные рабы и уютные дома, в которых живут люди с убитой совестью… - Чувствовалось, что Наргу мучительно не хватает своих слов, и внезапно из него выплеснулись какие-то чужие: - Горе вам, прибавляющие дом к дому, присоединяющие поле к полю, так что другим не остается места, как будто вы одни на этой земле. В уши мои сказал Великий Дух Воинов – многочисленные дома эти будут пусты, большие и красивые – без жителей. Десять участков в винограднике дадут одну пинту, и стоун засеянного зерна едва принесет фунт.  
  
Линетт снова на миг была ошарашена.  
  
- Ты… и это читал?  
  
- Если ты узнала слова Маниту – то почему ты их не исполняешь? – горько спросил Нарг. – Вы обещали, почему вы не держите слова?  
  
- Так, - сказала Линетт. – Если ты закончил, то – пошел вон. И лучше тебе появиться здесь только для того, чтобы принять мое предложение. Иначе тебя вынесут ногами вперед.  
  
- Ухожу, - сказал Нарг.  
  
Мы вышли из головного офиса и зашагали прочь.  
  
- Так что, я больше не нужен? – спросил Вик.  
  
- Наверное, нет, - сказал Нарг. – Я рад, что ты был со мной. Ты очень помог. Прощай.  
  
Мы вышли за городские ворота и запылили к бару.  
  
- Ну и сука, - я еще в нескольких словах высказал все, что было у меня на сердце. Нарг молчал. Сулик, как обычно, даже ухом не вел.  
  
- Кассиди, - сказал Нарг, когда мы подошли к бару. – Я не иду в Дэн.  
  
- А куда? – спросил я. – В Брокен-Хиллз? Реддинг? Модок?  
  
- Нет. Я иду в Геккон. Я виноват перед ними. Я поверил скверной женщине и подвел их.  
  
- Нарг, не сходи с ума, - я серьезно забеспокоился. – Чем ты им поможешь?  
  
- Скажу, чтобы они уходили. Ты не знаешь, куда они могут уйти?  
  
Я почесал в загривке.  
  
- В Брокен-Хиллз привечают мутантов. Но что если их будет такая толпа – я не знаю...  
  
- Я им скажу. Сколько воинов может выставить Бункер-Сити?  
  
- Человек сто, если напрягутся. Но напрягаться никто не будет. Полиция останется в городе, наверное, пойдут только штурмовики. Это двадцать шесть человек. И военнообязанные, это еще тридцать. Нарг, ты, главное, глупостей не делай.  
  
- Самую главную глупость я уже сделал.  
  
- Послушай, малый, я не знаю, кем ты себя считаешь и кто ты есть, но с полсотней народу тебе не сладить. Если мутанты откажутся уходить – уноси ноги. Я жду тебя здесь и всегда рад составить тебе компанию.  
  
Нарг посмотрел мне в глаза и я отвернулся. Чего уж там, я струсил.  
  
- Позаботься о том, кто придет за мной, - сказал он. – Отдай ему мой «Пип- бой» со сведениями из Бункера.  
  
- Не валяй дурака, - попросил я. – Ну пожалуйста. Одно дело – отказаться от участия в резне. Это ты правильно. К черту Линетт и МакКлюра с их дерьмом. Предупредить мутантов – это тоже правильно. Но защищать их… Нарг, они раздавят тебя.  
  
- Может быть, все еще обойдется, - сказал парень. – Если Ленни захочет уйти.  
  
- Ты не можешь его оставить, да? Потому что он спас тебе жизнь? Нарг, мне твоии принципы нравятся, но если тебе разнесут башку, то разнесут ее разом с принципами.  
  
Он помолчал немного и ответил.  
  
- Я не знаю, что такое эти «принципы», Кассиди. Просто есть… вещи, которые я никогда не должен делать. Во что бы то ни стало. И есть вещи, которые я должен сделать. Чем бы это ни обернулось для меня. Пока я в этом поиске – я не просто человек, Кассиди. Ты говоришь все правильно, если бы не я не искал священный КРЭС, я бы поступил по твоим словам. Но я не могу.  
  
- Какой дурак наставил тебе этих условий? – взбесился я. – Ты не дойдешь с ними не то что до КРЭСа – ты из Геккона не выберешься!  
  
- Я Избранник, и то, что мне назначено – назначено избравшим меня. Иди со мной, Кассиди, раненый в сердце, или не мешай мне идти.  
  
Я даже говорить не мог, так он меня оглушил этими словами. Так ничего и не сказал ему за все то время, пока он собирался. И попрощаться не получилось.  
  
Когда они с Суликом ушли, я отвинтил крышку бутылки, что купил у него, и выжрал все. Напился как свинья. Весь следующий день мне было плохо, и на третий день я тоже еле ползал. Выступление нашей великой армии в поход я пропустил, когда валялся пьяный у себя в бараке. Зато застал возвращение.  
  
Не похожи были наши вояки на триумфаторов. Наоборот. То, что обещало быть легкой прогулочкой, практикой в стрельбе по живым мишеням, обернулось восемью ранеными. Их пронесли по предместью и даунтауну к Бункеру – восьмерых с простреленными ногами, поломанными ребрами и грудинами, пробитыми плечами…  
  
И все восьмеро были на счету Нарга и Сулика.  
  
Девятым пронесли его, и я не сразу его узнал. Его лицо было красным от крови и черным от побоев, губы порваны в лохмотья, и если бы не шесть черных полосок на щеке – я бы не догадался, кто это.  
  
Впереди битого войска шагали Линетт и сержант Старк – Рэндалла, хе-хе, тоже несли на носилках. Я на миг встретился с Линетт глазами – и она отвернулась.  
  
Мне недолго пришлось теряться в догадках насчет того, что произошло: вечером все они, кто держался на ногах, потащились ко мне. После всех мерзостей, что они сотворили, им требовалось кое-что покрепче «синтетическго вина». А мне было уже наплевать, донесет кто-то из них или нет. Пусть отбирают лицензию, выгоняют из города – мне до лампочки.  
  
Вот как было все дело. Хотя Нарг шагал очень быстро, наши тоже выступили скоро и висели у него на пятках. И дня не прошло с того момента как он вступил в Геккон – а они уже были там.  
  
Мутанты поверили ему, и одни сказали, что никуда отсюда не уйдут, будут защищаться, а другие – что будут уходить в Брокен-Хиллс. Нарг решил идти с ними, но... то ли собирались они слишком долго, то ли наши двигались чересчур быстро – но вояки Бункер-Сити накрыли их прямо на выходе из города.  
  
Во всем обозе более-менее хорошее оружие было только у Нарга, у остальных – паршивые охотничьи одностволки. Да и стрелки из них… Если мне в задницу вставить сарбакан, я лучше попаду горошиной в цель, чем любой из них – пулей из ружья. Наши расстреляли обоз. Уцелел только Ленни, которого Нарг оттащил в сторону. Но несколько дураков, среди них Рэндалл, решили заняться этим. Нарг орал им, что этого мутанта трогать нельзя, что он будет защищать гуля и прольет кровь, если они не отступят. Они то ли не поверили, то ли сдуру не сообразили, какой это серьезный противник. Короче, они попытались убить Ленни.  
  
Нарг велел Сулику тащить его прочь, а сам прикрывал отход. Для того, чтобы вывести противника из строя, ему требовался один прицельный выстрел. Первым же выстрелом он свалил на землю Рэндалла, угадав тому в коленку. После этого Рэндалл принялся орать, что Нарг нужен ему живым и что он голову снесет тому, кто убьет дикаря.  
  
Нарг оценил все преимущества этого приказа по достоинству и выиграл для Ленни с Суликом не меньше получаса, уложив при этом пятерых. Потом Сулик появился, где-то спрятав Ленни. Кинулся со своим молотом на первого, кого увидел, проломил ему башку – и тут же был застрелен.  
  
А у Нарга кончились патроны. Кто-то еще попытался тут его скрутить, но получил ножом – и тогда Старк, рискуя нарушить приказ Рэндалла, выпустил в Нарга две пули из своего револьвера, целясь в грудь, в старый металлический доспех. Пули не пробили брони, но свалили Нарга на землю. Вот тут-то его и скрутили, оборвали с него оружие и железо и поволокли к Рэндаллу.  
  
Рэндалл сидел уже в реакторе, который наши взяли с ходу, динамитом взорвав дверь. Они с Наргом обменялись двумя фразами, которые запомнили все, кто там был, и никто не забыл упомянуть их в разговоре со мной.  
  
Рэндалл сказал:  
  
- Я бы поучил тебя выбирать себе противников, дикарь, но тебе уже поздно учиться, потому что сегодня я тебя повешу.  
  
- Учи этому своих воинов, вождь мертвого города, - сказал Нарг. – После гулей перейди на женщин и детей, а после них – на коров; вот твои противники, потому что даже крысы могут защищаться лучше, чем гули.  
  
Рэндалл ударил его кастетом в лицо и разбил ему рот. Потом в отместку за свое ранение прострелил ему ногу. А потом сказал:  
  
- Раз он такой любитель гулей, сделаем его гулем, - и Нарга поволокли к рабочей камере.  
  
Там есть толстое просвинцованное стекло, через которое оператор наблюдает за работой систем. Наверное, Рэндалл хотел полюбоваться, как Нарг будет колотиться в это стекло и просить пощады. Когда Старк поделился со мной этой догадкой, я вспомнил о шести полосках на скуле парня и сказал, что хрена дождался Рэндалл. Старк оскалился и подтвердил: да, Рэндаллу вышел облом.  
  
Двое мутантов, которых оставили в живых – Хэнк и Фестус – втащили Нарга в рабочую камеру и бросили перед стеклом, как велел капитан.  
  
Когда он немного пришел в себя, то сумел сесть на колени и выпрямиться, уперев руки в бедра. Там стояла страшная жара, как в хорошей сухой бане. Пол наверняка был раскаленным, но лицо у парня не дрогнуло, и всем, кто смотрел с той стороны стекла, сделалось страшно. Они рассказывали, что его губы шевелились, но это явно была не мольба о пощаде – он разговаривал то ли сам с собой, то ли с кем-то, кого видел он один.  
  
И тут в операторской появилась Линетт, которую до того отвлекли какие-то дела. Она протолкалась через толпу к стеклу и Нарг посмотрел на нее. Потом он закрыл глаза, словно ему было противно видеть это лицо перед смертью – и повалился на бок, обессилев от боли и потери крови.  
  
Линетт приказала мутантам вынести его оттуда, а когда Рэндалл попробовал что-то вякнуть – сунула ему в зубы свой пистолет. Хэнк и Фестус вытащили Нарга за руки. Все зеваки рванули из операторской так быстро, что чуть не снесли бронированную дверь, а Рэндалл, говорят, с перепугу даже забыл, что у него ранена нога. Остались только те, на ком были костюмы против радиации, и Линетт сама накачала Нарга рад-эвеем, вколов ему все, что нашлось в личных аптечках, перевязала его, велела раздеть и пропустить через систему очистки, на которую мутанты давно забили – и, наверное, поэтому она еще действовала.  
  
Я слегонца охренел, когда узнал, от кого именно исходило помилование. Линетт и милосердие – вещи такие же мало совместимые, как снег и лето.  
  
Может быть, подумал я, все дело в том, что он никого не убил. Потом он много убивал, и я убивал вместе с ним, и вот что я вам скажу: если нужно было, он нажимал на спуск без колебаний, но до самого последнего старался обойтись без стрельбы. Ему было противно это занятие, противно до самой глубины его сердца. В их маленькой деревне каждый был на счету и потеря каждого была невосполнима. К мысли о том, что людская жизнь ничего не стоит, он так и не смог привыкнуть. И мне не дал.  
  
Проходили дни. Нарг лежал (что мне тоже было удиивительно) не в тюремном лазарете, а у доктора Троя. Вик болтал, что его дерьмо хоронили в просвинцованной запаянной канистре, но все, что говорит Вик, надо делить на восемь. Если бы Нарг хватил такую дозу, он бы наверняка помер. Но с его собственных слов я знаю, что переливание и очистку крови ему делали несчетное множество раз.  
  
А между тем я видел, как изменилось отношение к нему в городе. Нет, больше любить его не стали, но стали уважать. Понимаете, есть одна штука, на которую житель Бункер-Сити способен с офигенным скрипом: верность. Меня спрашивали: почему Нарг стрелял в людей Бункер-Сити, и я отвечал, что мутант спас ему жизнь и он считал, что обязан мутанту тем же. И я знал, о чем думают люди: мой сосед для меня не сделает того, что дикарь сделал для мутанта, которого видел третий раз в жизни. Я думал, что люди будут пеной исходить, требуя казни, но было совсем наоборот: народ сходился на том, что такой человек будет полезен городу – если выживет.  
  
Когда Нарг немного оклемался, его одели, сковали по рукам и по ногам, соединив эти цепи с железным поясом, чтобы он мог делать только маленькие шаги – и повели куда-то. Он был уверен, что идет на казнь, и засмеялся, что его полудохлого так сковали.  
  
Когда его привели в кабинет к Первой Гражданке, она спросила: «Что смешного ты нашел в своем положении» – и он честно ответил ей.  
  
- Чертовы мужики, - сказала она. – Есть на свете хоть что-то, что вы не можете сделать причиной для гордости?  
  
Я знаю, что она это сказала, потому что я был там. Утром того дня Старк послал ко мне парня, чтобы сказать: если я хочу повидаться со своим дружком- дикарем, то лучше мне поспешить в головной офис. Так что я стоял за дверью и все слышал.  
  
- Ладно, - сказала Линетт. – Я потратила на тебя много времени доктора Троя и средств города. И надеюсь на отдачу.  
  
- Я не стану убивать для тебя, женщина, - сказал Нарг. – Ты зря потратилась на меня.  
  
- Может быть, ты изменишь свое мнение, - в голосе Линетт я услышал усмешку. – Кажется, у тебя некоторый комплекс насчет защиты слабых и обиженных. Так вот, к югу отсюда появились рейдеры, которым Бункер-Сити не может противостоять. Это не просто бандиты, они прекрасно вооружены, имеют боевую подготовку и неплохи в тактике. Их того, что я видела в Гекконе, я заключаю, что ты тоже неплох в тактике. Но я не буду требовать от тебя невозможного, хотя… - она снова усмехнулась, - ты можешь попробовать. Все, что мне нужно – это разведка. «Если бы войско знало, войско побило бы войско». Но если я пошлю на разведку кого-то из своих, а он попадется, они будут знать о Бункер-Сити больше, чем Бункер-Сити о них. Я… - слово «боюсь» она поймала на кончике языка, - не хочу этого. А вот в тебе я уверена. Во- первых, ты упрямей быка, и если попадешься, будешь молчать из чистой гордости. Во-вторых, даже если они каким-то чудом заставят тебя говорить, ты не скажешь ничего важного. В-третьих, я почему-то думаю, что ты не попадешься. Ты ведь житель пустынь, охотник. Ты ходишь, не оставляя следов и не издавая шума. Ты сможешь подобраться к их лагерю, узнать что нужно и вернуться. За это я заплачу пятьсот долларов, во-первых. Во-вторых, ты получишь модуль памяти. Знаешь, что это такое? Если ты найдешь еще пару, то сумеешь вставить себе боевой имплантант. И в-третьих, чтобы я была уверена, что ты вернешься: «Пип-Бой» с твоими данными я оставлю себе до твоего возвращения.  
  
Нарг ничего на это не сказал, только дернулся в цепях, а вот я не выдержал:  
  
- Ах ты стерво!  
  
Значит, меня позвали сюда только для того, чтобы кто-то спокойно пошарил в моем бараке!  
  
- Попридержите язык, гражданин Кассиди, - Линетт повернулась в мою сторону и мне ничего не осталось кроме как войти в ее кабинет из предбанника. – Ваша лицензия висит на волоске, и обрезать ли этот волосок, решаю я.  
  
- Да плевал я и на лицензию и на гражданство! – вскипел я. – На кой черт мне Бункер-Сити, если в моих вещах копаются как в собственном лобке!  
  
- Я это запомню, гражданин Кассиди, - процедила Линетт сквозь зубы.  
  
- Да уж не забудь, - бросил я.  
  
Но я ей был еще нужен, поэтому она не вышибла меня из города.  
  
- Постоянный медицинский уход тебе больше не требуется Нарг, - сказала Линетт. – Поэтому ты можешь покинуть Бункер. Я хочу попросить Кассиди позаботиться о тебе. Если я правильно поняла Старка, у вас что-то вроде дружбы. Надеюсь, Кассиди сможет кормить тебя как следует.  
  
- Да уж постараюсь, - проворчал я. – Нарг, прости меня. Я не сообразил, что меня выманивают, чтобы стащить твой компьютер.  
  
- Я тебя не виню, - сказал парень. – Линетт, Старшая мертвого города, я должен буду идти к Кассиди в цепях?  
  
- Нет, - по знаку Линетт его расковали. – Вы свободны, гражданин Арройо. Отдыхайте и думайте над моим предложением.  
  
Нарг поднялся со стула и я не знал, как смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
- Идем, - сказал он, и мы пошли.  
  
На нем был синий комбез из Бункера, но не тот, в котором он пришел – тот захоронили где-то в Гекконе. И прежний туго обтягивал его мускулы, а этот болтался. Не потому что он был больше – просто мой Нарг исхудал, пока валялся в больнице. Шел он медленно, и я подумал, что отъедаться парень должен будет не одну неделю. Он был бледен, и прежняя загорелая кожа кое- где слезла, обнажая новую, розовую – от этого голова была похожа на молодую картошку. В госпитале его обрили наголо. Лицо зашили там, где кастет раскроил кожу. Мелисса, помощница Троя, сделала это очень аккуратно – видимо, Нарг ей нравился – и когда швы потеряли свой розоватый оттенок, их было не видно – только если Нарг краснел в бешенстве. Но сейчас они походили на красненьких паучков, устроившихся у Нарга на губах и на левой щеке. Так он и шел через этот город, щурясь на низкое октябрьское солнце, и люди расступались перед ним.  
  
Мы пришли в мой бар и я купил у Эда колбасы, а у Аманды – яиц. Нарг ничего не рассказывал о том, что было в Гекконе, а я не расспрашивал, потому что уже знал.  
  
- Ты пойдешь на эту разведку? – спросил я.  
  
- Мне нужен «Пип-бой». Нужно знать, где Бункер 15.  
  
- Тогда я с тобой.  
  
Он слегка улыбнулся – я заметил, что пять передних зубов белее, чем соседние, - и сказал:  
  
- Хорошо.  
  
Народ снова начал таскаться ко мне стадами – всем хотелось посмотреть на этакую диковинку, дикаря, поднявшего хвост на Бункер-Сити. Нарг не прятался, но и не особенно светился. Если его доставали, уходил к Эду или к Аманде с Джошуа в палатку. Брал книжки у их дочки и читал. Один раз я спросил у него:  
  
- Про что ты сейчас читаешь?  
  
- Про человека по имени Язон, которого послали в такой же поиск, как и меня, - ответил он. – У него было много разных приключений, но однажды он должен был засеять поле зубами дракона и победить всех воинов, которые вырастут из этих зубов. Одна женщина посоветовала ему бросить камень в это войско. Каждый из воинов подумал на другого, он начали биться между собой, и Язону осталось только добить последних.  
  
- Экую чушь детям дают читать, - пожал плечами я.  
  
- Это не чушь, - возразил Нарг. – Ты ведь все еще хочешь разделаться с Мецгером.  
  
- Боюсь, его ребята не купятся на фокус с камнем.  
  
- Смотря какой камень мы бросим, - сказал Нарг. – Кассиди, какие у тебя счеты к Мецгеру?  
  
- Старые, - ответил я. – Сначала ты мне объясни, откуда ты знал про мое сердце.  
  
- Про сердце?  
  
- Ну да, когда ты назвал меня раненым в сердце – откуда ты знал, что я и в самом деле был ранен в сердце?  
  
Нарг улыбнулся.  
  
- А откуда ты знал, что с меня сгонят семь потов, снимут семь шкур и выпьют семь литров крови?  
  
- Брось, я это сказал так просто.  
  
- Ничто не говорится так просто, Кассиди. Это знали Старшие, - он поднял свою книжку, - и забыли мы. Я назвал тебя раненым в сердце, потому что твое сердце ранено. Оно не знает, зачем бьется, и поэтому болит.  
  
- Тут ты обмишурился. Слава Богу, а то я уж испугался, что ты и вправду пророк Господень. У меня нет сердца. Мне сюда вставили имплантант. Он не болит, потому что нечему там болеть, и это вина Мецгера. Я из Нью-Рино, мой отец был столяр и плотник, я тоже. Женился там, родились сын и дочь… Дочка потом умерла от тифа, во время эпидемии, жена тоже, и мы с Джонни остались вдвоем. А город начал постепенно превращаться в дерьмо. Прежде это был нормальный торговый и фермерский городишко, а потом туда начала сползаться шваль. Работорговцы, наркодилеры, торгаши бабьим мясом… Я решил, что парень не должен расти в таком месте и перебрался в Реддинг. Там нанялся охранять караваны. Но и Реддинг меня не всем устраивал. Старательский поселок, народишко там… всякий, в общем. А тут раза два я водил караваны в Бункер- Сити и мне здесь понравилось. Школа, больница… город растет, нужны рабочие руки… В общем, я договорился с МакКлюром, продал дом в Реддинге, и с очередным караваном пошел сюда…  
  
По дороге мы и нарвались на Мецгера и его ребят. Тогда Мецгер еще не был главой шайки, ходил на помочах у ихнего главаря. Мы отбивались как могли, но их было больше. Я и Джонни отстреливались из фуры – но какой-то сукин сын бросил в фуру гранату… Сейчас Джонни был бы где-то на год тебя постарше. Такие вот пироги. Они забрали груз, угнали всех, кто мог им сгодиться в рабы, а меня бросили, посчитав мертвым. Несколько человек тоже бросили так – они были старики или калеки. И вся эта калечная команда сумела доползти до Бункер-Сити. Здесь меня начали лечить и обнаружили, что один осколок засел в сердце. Оно продолжало биться, потому что он был вроде затычки и начал даже туда врастать. Но я бы все равно скоро помер. Доктор Трой сказал – я выжил чудом. Но все, что у меня было, отошло в казну города. Я принадлежал Бункер-Сити с потрохами, только что рабом меня не сделали. Мне платили за работу, но после вычетов за лечение оставалось ровно столько, чтобы я мог кормиться. За пять лет я кое-как приподнялся, мне позволили открыть здесь бар для торговцев… Но Мецгера я не забыл – ни рожу его, ни кликуху.  
  
- Я убью его, - сказал Нарг. – Ради Сулика, который хотел освободить свою сестру и ради того, что он оскорбил меня.  
  
- Только если меня убьют раньше, Нарг. Он мой. Дай мне слово.  
  
- Хорошо, - сказал Нарг.  
  
Я помялся еще немного и спросил.  
  
- Послушай, Нарг… Я понимаю что ты веришь в эти дела – что ты Избранник, что Бог и дух твоего Предка тебя ведут… И пусть отсохнет мой язык, если я еще раз буду наезжать на твою веру. Но неужели ты совсем-совсем ни разу, никогда не сомневался? Не хочешь говорить – не говори, я не тяну тебя за язык – да и бесполезно это.  
  
Нарг закрыл книжку и встал со своей постели.  
  
- У меня впереди Мецгер, - сказал он. – И эти рейдеры, которых не знаю сколько. Убежище 15 и другие места, в которых неизвестно с кем я встречусь. Если я не буду верить – как я решусь сделать отсюда хотя бы один шаг, ведь не в человеческих силах столько пройти и столько сражаться?  
  
Он взял свою книгу под мышку и понес в палатку Джошуа. Через четыре дня он был готов в поход, и я вместе с ним. С того дня прошло много лет, но иногда ночью мне снится песня, с которой он вступал в Бункер-Сити и покидал этот проклятый город. Эта песня, как и многие другие, досталась ему от Предка, и она стоит того, чтобы спеть ее еще раз.  
  
When the world's gone crazy and it makes no sense  
  
There's only one voice that comes to your defence  
  
The jury's out and your eyes search the room  
  
And one friendly face is all you need to see  
  
If there's one guy, just one guy  
  
Who'd lay down his life for you and die  
  
It's hard to say it  
  
I hate to say it, but it's probably me 


End file.
